Gracias por Quererme
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: el la escucha, la comprende, la protege, y hasta le da consejos para poder estar bien con su novia a pesar de sus sentimientos hace todo por hacerla feliz ahora ella le demostrara que puede hacerlo feliz, por que en realidad ella lo ama aun mas que él..


Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al grandísimo Masashi Kishimoto

Este One-shot realmente pervertido es dedicado a una queridísima amiga.  
Advertencia: Sexo Grafico (lemmon fuerte)  
Declaraciones: no me gusta mucho esta pareja por lo tanto no me inspire mucho en la historia, sino les gusta pues que se me a hacer no todos somos iguales. Esta pareja va en contra del Sasusaku y el Naruhina así que si apoyan estas parejas por favor no lean.

Gracias por Quererme

Sus ojos recorrían todo su cuerpo mientras que su garganta intentaba inútilmente de tragar toda la saliva que había acumulado ante tal exclamación

Su amiga había ido como todos los días a contarle todo acerca de su agradable relación con su novio, él la escuchaba siempre y la apoyaba a pesar de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella verla feliz aunque fuera con otro hombre a él también lo hacia. Pero ese día ella había llegado triste y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que finalmente decidió declararle una noticia que lo había dejado completamente conmocionado

- Estoy enamorada de ti- su voz resonaba en su cabeza como si fuera un eco encerrado. Su cerebro distraído no le permitió ver como ella se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo y hundió su cabeza en su pecho mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- También te amo- admitió luego de que se aseguro de que eran ciertas sus palabras. Ella sonrío al tiempo que unía sus labios en un calido beso. El correspondió encantado era lo que mas había esperado en toda su vida confesarle su amor a la única amiga que había tenido y ahora podía regocijarse al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Los besos fueron tiernos y agradables a sus labios, impresos de amor y cariño. El paso su mano hasta su cintura y la acerco mas a el pegando completamente sus cuerpos haciendo que su gran resaltado busto chocara contra su pecho brindándole cierta satisfacción y comodidad, ella hundió sus manos en su cabello mientras trataba de profundizar su beso. Sus lenguas juguetearon y descubrieron cada rincón de su boca. El suave rose de su piel y el choque de sus respiraciones los sofoco hasta el punto de excitarlos mutuamente

Su sangre comenzaba a hervir al igual que su cuerpo. Desbrocho su pantalón y le quito su camisa

- Sakura ¿que haces?- pregunto tímido mientras que ella simplemente lo empujaba encima de un mueble, sentándolo, ella termino de arrancarle su pantalón y comenzó a sobar el bulto que sobresalía de su ropa interior

- Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido Naruto-kun- a pesar de que antes estaba feliz de que Sasuke le había dado una oportunidad pero sus sentimientos habían cambiado y estaba segura de lo que sentía ahora por su amigo no era amistad, le dolía no haberse dado cuenta de eso mucho antes- tu disfruta, te recompensare el tiempo que esperaste por mi- dijo convencida.

- Esta bien- comento el tímido mientras dejaba que ella se ocupara de satisfacer la presión que sentía en su entre pierna. Sentía como las manos suaves de Sakura subían y bajaban por su enardecido miembro luego sintió un contacto más sutil y húmedo, ahora era su lengua la que bajaba por su intimidad, la vio introducirlo en su boca una y otra vez, mientras el mordía sus labios y clavaba las uñas en un pequeño cojincito pues ella sabia bien lo que hacia

A pesar de la satisfacción que obtenía sentía una presión muy grande dentro de ella. Así que se sentó encima de él y lo beso de nuevo esta vez el se encargo de desvestirla quedando completamente desnuda luego se ocupo de excitarla, tomo sus senos entre sus manos y las masajeó mientras besaba su cuello. Su lengua jugo con sus pezoncitos erectos hasta dejarlos rojos y pudo escuchar varios jadeos ahogados salir de su boca

Sentía el ligero roce de sus cuerpos y una extraña sensación lo invadió, talvez Sakura necesitaba el mismo trato que el, así que sin ningún permiso introdujo su miembro dentro de su vagina

- Naruto-kun- pronuncio de un murmullo la chica fuera de si. Él estaba seguro que no era virgen pero el tampoco lo era, así que eso era realmente satisfactorio

La tomo de las caderas para ayudarla a dar pequeños saltos dejando que ella misma se penetrara a la vez que el seguía disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus pezoncitos en su boca

- Hazlo mas rápido- pidió y ella aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, sus pechos se agitaban producto de sus continuas embestidas acercándolos cada vez más al primer orgasmo que no tardo mucho en presentarse pero ellos no querían acabar

Ella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y tomo de nuevo el pene de Naruto y lo introdujo en medio de su trasero y como antes ella misma comenzó a penetrarse, salto encima de sus piernas causando un hermoso sonido el chocar contra su cuerpo sudoroso. Si que disfrutaba de su compañía

- Ah-ahh-ahhh- jadeaba mientras el masajeaba y mordía sus senos aun estando detrás de ella, el paseaba su lengua por la puntita de su pezón. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas de no haber sentido como su sangre bombeaba por su ardiente cuerpo habría creído que se había salido su corazón. Así como antes el tiempo los dejaba sin energía

- Hazlo adentro- pidió al saber que no le quedaba mas muchas fuerzas, el simplemente la siguió y se corrió dentro de ella Se recostaron en el gran sofá a intentar recuperar el aliento. Sus labios se unieron desesperados

- Gracias- dijo entre suspiros

- ¿Por que?- alcanzo a preguntar

- P-por s-ser el m-mejor y q-quererme t-tanto- respondió agitada y el la volvió a besar


End file.
